tr1xx777 Adoptable Stories
by tr1xx777
Summary: I'm pretty much done with FFN at the moment so I'm putting up all the ideas I've ever had for the Warriors archive and if you like it, then you can have it. One story per person. Three one-shots per person, per chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I've seen some people do it and I realized that some of my ideas will never become actual stories. So here are some basic rules, if you want a story, ask for it. I'm not going to do first come, first serve because I'm not giving my ideas away to someone who's going to completely butcher it. I'll check out your work and give it to the person who I think can write it best. I'll PM you with more details about the story. If you don't get a PM, then sorry, but that means you didn't get it. Okay, so on with the stories!**

**Okay, after some trouble with some authors who have adopted my stories, I am now putting up a rule that the first chapter HAS to be posted within two weeks of adopting. The only exception is if you tell me straight away that you won't be able to put it up so fast because of a legitimate reason and I might give you one or two weeks longer.**

**Title:** Lucid

**Plot: **Nobody is born evil. Brokenstar wasn't. Mapleshade wasn't. Not even Tigerstar had evil running through his veins when he was a kit. But when was the specific point in his life when he just snapped?

That's where Sablepaw comes in. Years after Tigerstar's death and the battle with the Dark Forest, Sablepaw is born. As a ThunderClan apprentice, she's never been particularly strong in any of the warrior duties. She's too slow to be a good hunter, too clumsy to be a good fighter, and too forgetful to be a medicine cat. But when Sablepaw falls asleep, she wakes up as a different cat; Poppypaw. Poppypaw is a ThunderClan apprentice during the same time that Tigerstar was only Tigerpaw.

After hearing of all the destruction Tigerstar brought on, Sablepaw decides to do the impossible and try to lead Tigerpaw on the right path. Will she succeed? Or is Tigerpaw too far gone for saving?

**Characters: **Sablepaw/Poppypaw, Tigerpaw/claw, characters from Bluestar's Prophecy and Into the Wild, OC's

**Extra: **Okay, this story requires a LOT of foreshadowing. You also need to keep in mind that whatever Poppypaw does in the past, will create ripples into the future. If she kills someone, all of their future kin will never have existed. If she saves someone, there could be more cats in the future. Everything she does will cause a ripple effect, so if she saves Tigerpaw, then when she wakes up, everything would have drastically changed. Also, this would best be written in first person, just because of the name changes.

You can also change Sablepaw and Poppypaw if you want. I don't care if their names are Flowerpaw or Sablepaw. It's just a name.

* * *

**Title: **The Rise of Rainstar (This was supposed to be a sequel about the kits of one of my OC's. I never got around to it and there are two other stories that go along with it if you want to write them as well. Change the title if you want. I know it's weak.) **ADOPTED**

**Plot: **Rainfeather, Sootpelt, and Swanwing are sisters, all with different goals in life. Rainpaw wants to be leader, Sootpaw wants a family, and Swanpaw just wants to make Rainpaw happy. So they make a pact, at a young age, to do whatever it takes to fulfill each others goals. But when important cats start disappearing and their leader is losing lives, they realize that they have to put their wishes on hold to stop the murderer.

**Characters: **Rainfeather, Sootpelt, Swanwing. If you want to use characters from the book, then there's Dewkit, Amberkit, and Snowkit.

**Extra: **There are many ways you could take this. The murderer could end up being someone from another Clan, another warrior aiming for the leader position, or it could even be a betrayal from one of the three.

* * *

**Title: **All I Ever Wanted

**Plot: **All Silverflower ever wanted was kits. But when every mate she's ever taken mysteriously disappears, she realizes her one wish might never come true. After someone murder's Silverflower's mate and Thunder/ShadowClan's deputy Weedwhisker, Silverflower and the new deputy, Hawktuft, set out on a mission to find who was the mysterious murderer and where their Clanmates were going.

**Characters: **Silverflower, Hawktuft, Weedwhisker OC characters.

**Extra: **This may not sound like I have a lot planned, but it's actually a really elaborate plot with so many twists that I don't want to reveal unless to the person who chooses it. This story would be short, probably less than 10 chapters but it would have to be written by an experienced author since it requires so much foreshadowing. Can be either ThunderClan or ShadowClan.

Also note that this is not only romance. It is majorly drama/crime with a tad bit of horror and I can't stress enough how important subtle foreshadowing and character development is. This is such an amazing plot that I wish I could have written but it just didn't work out.

* * *

**Title: **Carried Away **ADOPTED**

**Plot: **Reedwhisker is Mistystar's only living kit. But what ever happened to Primrosepaw, Perchpaw, and Pikepaw? This follows the story of Mistystar's missing kits and how they returned to the Clans.

**Characters: **Primrosepaw, Perchpaw, and Pikepaw. You can find better descriptions on Warrior Wiki

**Extra: **These three are verified StarClan members so this would have to be a What If story. You can do whatever you want with this story and either end it with them finding their way back to the Clans, forest or lake, or you could have them not reach the Clans and die, find life elsewhere, or be taken in as kittypets. It's called Carried Away because they were washed away by the river but you can change that if you want.

* * *

**Title: **Burning Ivy **ADOPTED **

**Plot: **Ivypool isn't the perfect hero that everyone sees. Despite being a huge part of saving the Clans, Ivypool still finds her loyalty swaying and during a border skirmish with ShadowClan, the warrior can't help but notice Scorchfur. Instead of ignoring the feeling, Ivypool's crush slowly grows into so much more.

**Characters: **Ivypool, Scorchfur

**Extra:** Roaming the Warriors Wiki and saw that Ivypool has an unknown mate. Thought I'd play with that idea a little and I came up with this. Like some of the others, you have a lot to play around with and Scorchfur could be uninterested, they could end up having kits, or they could work on trying to change the warrior code.

* * *

**One-shot Ideas (This is first come, first serve. Even if you've never written before, you can have one of these. Three per person, per chapter)**

-Sorrelpaw breaking her leg. This is why she was so late becoming a warrior **ADOPTED**

-Graystripe confessing his love to Silverstream **ADOPTED**

-Sootfur giving his life up to save Whitewing in the badger attack **ADOPTED**

-Tigerstar meeting his sisters Nightkit and Mistkit when he dies **ADOPTED**

-When Berrynose dies, him choosing Poppyfrost or Honeyfern. Could also be with Graystripe/Millie/Silverstream

-Shrewpaw's death

**That's all I felt like writing today so if you want any of these just review! And don't forget to mention somewhere that this was adopted by tr1xx777.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did have quite a few OC stories in the last update but this one goes more in depth of actual characters in the Warriors world. Also, PM me when you finally post the story because I'd really enjoy reading your take on my stories. **

**And guys, don't ask for a story if you don't have time to write it. Like, I'm completely fine if you're like 'I'm a little busy now, but I can post it in a few weeks' but if I go to your profile and find like 10 unfinished stories, I'm probably not even going to consider you. And that doesn't mean go delete all your stories, that means finish what you've got and if the story still isn't adopted, ask again. I don't mean to be harsh or anything, but I don't want you wasting your life away trying to catch up on unfinished fanfiction Because you're biting off more than you can chew. **

**Title: **A Dark Path

**Plot: **His scars. His past. His fall. Shredtail's life was never explained and the reason for being banished to the Dark Forest is still unknown. This is Shredtail's Dark Path

**Characters: **Shredtail.

**Extra: **This is really up to you but you have to do some research. There isn't a lot about Shredtail and he doesn't have that many quotes so if you're good at characterization, this is for you. You also have to keep in mind that Shredtail wasn't the type of cat that had stories told about him. He can't be as crazy evil as Tigerstar but he was still bad enough to be sent to the DF. And finally, Shredtail is kind of one of my favorite cats so please don't ask for this unless you know you're a strong writer. I don't want to put trust into someone and then have them butcher his character and the story.

* * *

**Title: **Resurrection

**Plot: **Everyone has heard about those human-to-warrior stories. Well here's something like that, but with a twist. When Bluestar died, she died killing a vicious dog, Truman. But StarClan took pity on Truman and reincarnated him as a ThunderClan cat to make him understand the pain he has caused.

**Characters: **Truman/whatever you want to call him

**Extra: **I don't think I'm a strong enough writer to write this but maybe someone else is. Fun fact: I came up with the title 'Resurrection' after a dance move. I don't know... it sounded cool. Anyway, you can control where this story goes.

* * *

**Title: **Cry Wolf

**Plot: **What if the Two-legs didn't destroy the forest? What if the Clans never had a reason to go to the lake? For the Clans, life wouldn't have gone on as peacefully as one would think. In fact, they'd have to deal with an even bigger problem than Two-legs: wolves. Leopardstar has slowly been losing touch with reality and the wolf problem is only making her go deeper and deeper into insanity.

**Characters: **I started writing this but it didn't work out. I used Vixenheart, who made an appearance as a kit but then kind of just disappeared along with her brother, Grasskit. This is just kind of a 'what if' story if they had lived. They're in RiverClan by the way.

**Extra: **I didn't get very far with this one but it's an interesting storyline. Obviously, you have to do your research on wolves though and their behavioural patterns, etc. I also made it so Vixenheart and Leopardstar were trying to keep it a secret from RiverClan in case it caused a riot.

* * *

**Title: **Gray Morals

**Plot: **After Graystripe and Millie left the barn cats in the care of Two-legs, Husker's four kits couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to be a warrior. It's all they talk and dream about for moons to come and after a fire destroys their home and kills their family, Little Mew, Raindrop, Pad, and Birdy set off to find the Clans and join Graystripe in ThunderClan. But it isn't easy to find something you've only heard stories about. With StarClan to light their path, the littermates journey begins.

**Characters: **Little Mew, Pad, Raindrop, and Birdy

**Extra: **I think this would be a really cute story about family and friendship. You'd obviously have to read those little comics about Graystripes journey back home where Husker and his kits are featured but there is so much character development you could add. This idea is just Aaah it'd be so cute to read :3 I want to write this so bad so if you do choose to write it, please treat it like a baby. It needs love and affection!

* * *

**Title: **The Challenge **ADOPTED**

**Plot: **Foxleap has the strong belief that he's the best at everything he does. Whenever someone tells him that he's not as good as he thinks, he will go out of his way to prove them wrong. After proving himself to be faster, stronger, and better than most of his Clanmates, he's grown arrogant. So when Spiderleg taunts Foxleap by saying that any she-cat who knows him would cringe when hear his name, Foxleap takes that as a challenge. The challenge to find a she-cat who actually enjoys his personality.

But after being shot down by Hazeltail, Poppyfrost, Amberpaw and Ivypool, Foxleap realizes that he might have bitten off more than he could chew. Finding not a single she-cat in ThunderClan who actually enjoys being around him, Foxleap has to set his sights higher: namely, Swallowtail of WindClan.

**Characters: **Foxleap, Swallowtail

**Extra: **I've always imagined Foxleap and Icecloud to be these really attractive siblings. Like you know that family that everyone is jealous of because they're perfect? That's what I imagined them to be except Icecloud is more down to earth while Foxleap thinks he's hot shit. And then when I think of Swallowtail, I think of this prudish, bossy she-cat who would NEVER break the warrior code. It could be really funny with Foxleap trying to be all suave while Swallowtail 's not having any of his shit.

One-shots:

-Swiftpaw watching Brightheart from StarClan **ADOPTED**

-Tigerstar's first kill **ADOPTED**

-Cherrytail and Sharpclaw's feelings develop but they're too nervous to say anything.

-Rainfeathers death

-Nightstar being rejected as a leader by StarClan


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that I'm picky! So many great authors have been turned down because I'm so picky but I can't help it! If you want to know WHY you weren't chosen for a specific story, PM me and I'll tell you. I promise I'm nice and won't respond with "BECAUSE YOU SUCK!" because none of you do. There were just a few things that I consider to be important that you may have missed. **

**But here are some general reasons why an author isn't getting chosen:**

**Bad grammar - **I understand when a person puts 'their' instead of 'they're' once or twice because I do that too, but if you butcher the English language, that's probably why you weren't picked.

**Bad spacing - **Every time a new person starts talking, a new paragraph is started. I do not understand how people don't know that...

**Low word count -** 1000 words? Great! 2000? Fantastic! 400...? No. Just no. Please try to get at least 1K a chapter because even when I'm browsing through fanfiction, if it has 2500 words for a 10 chapter story, I won't even bother.

**Too many ongoing stories - **I think I went through this before but I just don't want to overwhelm anyone.

**Those are some basics and again, if you want my input, just ask! Or take a one-shot (first come, first serve) and I can leave a review on what needs improvement on.**

* * *

**Title:** Devoted Dreams **ADOPTED**

**Plot:** Fallow is just a loner, living under garbage bins and trying her best to avoid Oscar, the annoying kittypet who flirts with her every chance she gets. So when Leafstar offers her the chance to live in SkyClan, she jumps at the idea. She gets along great with everyone, starts making friends and is even starting to get the hang of battle training. The one thing she can't stand though is Waspwhisker; not only because he's rude, stubborn, annoying and thinks he's _so _better than everyone, but because he's fallen madly in love with Fallowfern.

**Characters:** Fallowfern, Waspwhisker, SkyClan, Oscar

**Extra:** I think someone could definitely make this entertaining by having Waspwhisker trying a new tactic every day. Like one day, he could be trying to be all cool and try to make Fallowfern fall for his rugged looks, and the next day he's fallowing her around like a lost puppy. And then I was thinking that he slowly starts to break after being rejected so many times and finally snaps and just stops trying and that's when Fallowfern falls for him. Hard.

* * *

**Title:** Vacant Ice **ADOPTED**

**Plot:** When Ferncloud died, Dustpelt wasn't the only one affected. Icecloud could handle a battle with the Dark Forest, constantly being outshone by her brother, and repeatedly being rejected by Lionblaze. But when her mother died - the one cat in all the Clans who actually understood her - Icecloud finally broke.

This pain isn't leaving. It only grows. And right now, Icecloud only wants to make everyone else understand what she's going through.

**Characters:** Icecloud, Ferncloud, Dustpelt, Foxleap, Lionblaze

**Extra:** This can be taken so many ways but I'm going to discuss two of them. #1. Icecloud goes insane. That's probably what most of you got from that last line but this has to be written in a very slow, temperate way. It can't just be BAM crazy. You have to take your time to build up this feeling of insanity that's pressing on Icecloud. To make her want to HURT someone. I think it'd be pretty cool if on the last chapter, Icecloud kills someone who doesn't 'understand' and the last line is just saying that she doesn't hurt anymore.

Or you could go the sad way. So I've been through depression and all that fun stuff (I'm always here to talk if someone needs a shoulder to cry on) and if you write it this way and portray depression wrong, it's actually kind of offensive... But other than that, I really like this way a little more than the insanity way. You could end this by A) Icecloud giving up or B) getting better.

Of course there are a million and one ways to take this so I'd love to know how you do it. But just note that I think it'd be best if you left this out of the romance category.

* * *

**Title:** Things to Dream About When Dead Cats Aren't Talking to You

**Plot:** Mothwing didn't believe in StarClan so what exactly does she dream of when she goes to Moonpool?

**Characters:** Mothwing

**Extra:** Fun fact: a crackfic doesn't require you to become completely illiterate and retarded. Just saying.

* * *

**Title:** Captor

**Plot:** BloodClan is back and this time, they aren't making the same mistakes. Instead, they settle for kidnapping one cat from each Clan and not giving them back until they agree to pay their ransoms. It just so happens that Mossyfoot of RiverClan was one of the four taken and being locked away in a strange den all day can do things to you. No matter how hard Mossyfoot tries, she can't stifle the feelings blooming for her captor, Ace.

**Characters:** Mossyfoot, Ace, OC, RiverClan

**Extra:** So kind of a Stockholm Syndrome kind of deal. By strange den, Mossyfoot is locked in the basement of a house. I was thinking that they shoved her in through the window and every day, they push a box in front of it so she can't get out. If you write this, make sure to add some humor so it isn't so serious all the time. Like, maybe Mossyfoot is really sassy or prissy and is like an eternal bitch to BloodClan. Have fun with it!

* * *

**Title:** Can You Keep a Secret?

**Plot:** Can you keep a secret? You have to promise not to tell anyone! Do you swear on your mothers life? Good. Because if you told someone, I'd have to hurt you also. What did I mean 'also?' It's funny you should ask... Let's just say it wasn't a badger who killed those kits- Be quite! You promised you wouldn't tell! You swore on your mothers life that you could keep a secret.

And I take promises _very _seriously.

**Characters:** OC

**Extra:** Horror. Open for interpretation.

* * *

**Stories still up for grabs: **

_Chapter One: _Lucid, All I Ever Wanted.

_Chapter Two: _A Dark Path, Resurrection, Cry Wolf, Gray Morals.

* * *

**Enjoy and just remember that the reason I'm being such a hard ass about these is because these stories are my babies. I won't let anyone hurt my babies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Make sure to check out:**

**Burning Ivy by In-My-Head**

**Warriors: Carried Away by KatieK101**

**And I just adopted out two stories, one is called Devoted dreams (Swan's feather) and Vacant Ice (Raven cries Nevermore) so be sure to check those out when they come out. I've already discussed the plots with these two authors and I can tell you already that these are going to be some AMAZING stories when they're released. So keep an eye out :)**

**On with the stories...**

* * *

**Title: **Ashes, Ashes

**Plot: **Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, hearts made of steel will only rust.

When Ashfur's heart was broken, he never let it heal. Instead, he let it ice over with hate and thoughts of revenge and it led him to his own demise. StarClan believes that Ashfur is a good warrior at heart who was merely led down the wrong path. He's not evil enough to be banished to the Dark Forest but he also isn't good enough to become a warrior of StarClan. So they give him a second chance.

After being humiliated and rejected by his long-time crush, Olivepaw, Scorchpaw of ShadowClan finds himself slowly growing more and more hateful and the urge to kill is itching beneath his paws. The path he's creating for himself is a dark one and he needs someone to help guide his way. That's where Ashfur comes in; if he wants to be a part of StarClan, he has to help this young apprentice find his place and make sure he doesn't repeat Ashfur's mistakes.

But if Ashfur fails, he is to be banished to the Dark Forest for eternity. No second chances.

**Characters: **Ashfur, Scorchpaw, characters of Sunrise.

**Extra: **First off, I'd just like to say that I'm pretty damn proud of the Ashes, Ashes quote. I don't know if it's an actual quote somewhere and I just remembered it when I was writing poetry, but I'm claiming it as my own. If you don't put it in the summary, put it as the header of the first chapter at least :)

Okay so on with the details of the story. It takes place during Sunrise, right after Ashfur dies. I'm a fan of Ashfur and Schorchfur and wanted a way to make a story about both of them and this is what I came up with. So the basis is this: Ashfur is basically invisible but can roam the forest as he pleases, so he can watch his Clanmates and all the battles, illnesses, etc. but he can't do anything to affect them. And the only way he can communicate to Scorchpaw is through his dreams. Eventually, he might be able to whisper things to him when he's awake or make his presence known, but at the beginning, it's only dreams.

At the same time, Crowfrost and Ratscar are also rounding up groups of rogues to attack ShadowClan to kill Blackstar and Russetfur so that they can rise to power and Scorchpaw is faced with the decision to either join in with their plan and exacting revenge on the Clanmates who ridiculed and taunted him for so many moons or being loyal to ShadowClan and fighting against them. This part is obviously AU because it never happened in the books.

And finally, this story is meant to be based on redemption and finding your place. It's not supposed to be a romance and that's why I used Scorchpaw instead of a female.

* * *

**Title: **Worthy

**Plot: **After the battle with the Dark Forest, Hollowflight finds himself out-casted by his Clanmates for training with the DF. His Clanmates hate him, his leader doesn't trust him, and his own mother pretends that he isn't her son. Tensions are rising between the Clans and a band of rogues (the same ones who attacked the Tribe) are making threats and attacking RiverClan. Hollowflight does everything he can to prove his loyalty to RiverClan by fighting himself nearly to death, trying to seek peace with the other Clans and even trying to infiltrate the rogues, but everything he does only makes their trust weaken.

But when Duskfur's kits, Podkit and Curlkit, are taken by the rogue's, Hollowflight knows that this could be the moment he's been waiting for to prove his loyalty. So without anyone knowing, he sneaks away in the middle of the night, his heart set on finding those kits and proving his worth.

**Characters: **Hollowflight

**Extra: **So there are a few ways you can take this. Hollowflight might not be able to save the kits but meets someone who appreciates who he is and doesn't hold his past against him. He can choose to live with them instead of a Clan who despises him.

A second option would be he finds the kits, brings them back to RiverClan and it's revealed that they all missed him and they're sorry for the way they treated him.

The third option is my favorite; he brings the kits home but RiverClan aren't so happy to see him. They think he set up the whole thing just to look like the hero and Hollowflight finally snaps, realizing that nothing he does will ever make them forgive him so he leaves to go live his own life. I actually have this part already written out so I'll send it to whoever chooses to adopt it. You can do whatever you want with it, it's just the way I wrote the ending.

* * *

**So I know there are only two but I made this to give my ideas away to good authors and now, I think I've put up every story I was planning to write on here. If I come up with any good ideas, I'll make another chapter but for now, that's all...**

_Chapter One: Lucid, The Rise of Rainstar, All I Ever Wanted_

_Chapter Two: A Dark Path, Resurrection, Cry Wolf, Gray Morals, The Challenge_

_Chapter Three: Things to Dream About When Dead Cats Aren't Talking to You, Captor, Can You Keep a Secret?_


End file.
